CROSSOVER RIO MLP
by BloddyDemon
Summary: CUANDO BLU CONSTRUYE UN PORTAL A OTRO UNIVERSO ÉL Y SUS AMIGOS SERÁN TRANSPORTADOS A EQUESTRIA...


_CROSSOVER RIO +MLP:_

Era una clara mañana en río de Janeiro, y un grupo de aves tropicales volaba por la selva en busca de algo que hacer- ¿ en serio no e os ocurre nada ?- preguntó una guacamayo de color celeste – No, no hay nada que hacer- De repente, la calma de la selva se vio interrumpida por un fuerte viento; las nubes se arremolinaron en un torbellino el grupo de animales se vio empujado al torbellino sin poder evitarlo.

El grupo cayó en un césped verde claro, al lado de un cristalino estanque - ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Nico a Blu- ni idea, pero esto de seguro no es Río- el pájaro azul se quedo paralizado al ver a sus amigos- ¿ qué ocurre?- tenéis que veros...- todos se acercaron al estanque para ver su nueva identidad: Blu era un unicornio de cuero azul; con cola y crin de un toco mas oscuro, y una marca en el costado de un libro abierto; Perla era una pegaso celeste, con unas alas suaves y grandes una crin y cola onduladas, de un azul cielo ( como el color de Trixie) y poseía una marca de belleza de un rayo con alas de color dorado ( como las medallas de los Wonderbolts); Nico era un poni terrestre, amarillo casi totalmente, salvo por unas mechas californianas en su cola y crin de un marrón oscuro, llevaba una gorra verde con ondulaciones azules y so marca de belleza era una guitarra con su caja en forma de corazón; Pedro, era un unicornio, con una crin igual a la de Neón Light pero con matices rojos, grises y negros y con una marca de un altavoz con un rayo plateado tras este; Rafael, también era un pegaso negro en casi todo su cuerpo, salvo por el abdomen y el rostro, y con una marca de belleza de un corazón rojo con unas alas blancas - ¿qué nos ha pasado? ¿ y donde estamos?- preguntó Perla,- No lo sé, pero deberíamos buscar ayuda.- Opinó el unicornio azul.- Perla y Rafael alzaron el vuelo en busca de un poblado cercano, mientras los demás les seguían, hasta encontrarse con una granja de manzanas y un cartel en la entrada en el que ponía: " Sweet Apple Acres" - ¿ creéis que aquí vivirá alguien?- Hay manzanos bien cuidados, aquí debe de vivir gente..- opinó Blu. Llamó a la puerta y erperó junto a sus amigos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una poni sureña color anaranjado y de crines amarillas que portaba un sombrero vaquero- Hola amigos, ¿ en qué puedo ayudarles?- Verá- explicó Blu- somos de una lejana tierra, nos hemos perdido y necesitamos ayuda para volver casa – No hay problema- contestó Applejack – entren, deben de estar algo cansados.-la poni les abrió la puerta y les dejo entrar.

Un rato después, estaban sentados en una mesa tomando una tarta de manzana- Gracias por la comida Applejack – agradeció Blu- No hay de qué, pero ahora díganme, ¿ como llegaron hasta aquí?- Blu se lo expió todo lo más claramente posible dejando a la poni sorprendida- Y ahora necesitamos un modo de volver al mundo humano.- Applejack se quedó pensando por unos instantes- Sé quien puede ayudarles – contestó- Mi amiga Twilight Sparkle es una alicornio muy poderosa, además de una princesa, creo que con su magia podréis volver a casa.- los ponis se alegraron de oír eso. Había una forma de volver a casa...

La poni les guió hasta el tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville donde el ambiente era muy agradable.- En ese castillo es donde vive- respondió señalando el azul castillo donde su amiga vivía- Siento no acompañaros, pero tengo que seguir recogiendo manzanas...- Applejack se marchó corriendo dejando a los equinos en la puerta. Blu llamó a la puerta y una unicornio lila, de color morado y una mecha azul les abrió- ¿Puedo ayudarles?- preguntó ésta amablemente – Necesitamos ayuda y nos han dicho que nos pueden ayudar aquí-¿ quien es Starlight?- preguntó la alicornio- son unos ponis que buscan ayuda- déjalos entrar- ordenó Twilight. Les abrió la puerta y los guió a la biblioteca, donde Twilight estaba revisando unos pergaminos- Hola ¿ en qué puedo ayudaros?- pregunto amablemente la princesa de la amistad.- Verá, venimos de otro lugar y necesitamos su magia para regresar- ¿de donde sois? - Río de Janeiro...- Twilight levantó la cabeza de sus libros y se acercó sonriente a los ponis- ¿ eso está en el mundo humano?- preguntó intrigada la alicornio. Todos asintieron- la princesa Celestia tiene un espejo dimensional...- Dijo Twilight.- Podría escribirla para que nos deje usarlo y que volváis a casa.- Twilight escribió una carta a Celestia para que supiera su urgencia- Ya está, no sé cuanto tardará en contestarnos, ….¿ por qué no les enseñas el pueblo mientras tanto Starlight?- la unicornio se puso un poco nerviosa- d... de acuerdo-

En la plaza de Ponyville Starlight caminaba por la plaza de Ponyville, mientras sus nuevos amigos la contaban lo ocurrido – Así que en realidad no sois ponis auténticos, sino... aves- Sí- contestó Blu- no sabemos exactamente como llegamos, pero necesitamos volver- dijo Rafael- Twilight nos dijo que la princesa Celestia podría ayudarnos- añadió Nico- A todo esto- Dijo pedro acabando de comer un cupcake- ¿ quién es Celestia?- Todos los ponis que estaban allí soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa – ¿En serio no sabéis quien es? - dijo una poni rosa de pelo esponjoso detrás de ellos- Celestia es la gobernante de este país la cual, es un alicornio, pero no de nacimiento al igual que su hermana, la cual cegada por los celos se convirtió en luna de pesadilla amenazando cubrir Equestria con una noche eterna, pero nosotras la derrotamos usando los elementos de la armonía, los cuales unamos también con Discordia, una especie de Kimera que tiene los poderes del caos, que se reformó y que ahora vive en casa de mi amiga Fluttershy.- todos, incluida Starlight la miraban confundida. Starlight giró la cabeza- Oh mira... hablando de los reyes de Roma- dijo la unicornio saludando a la pareja – h..Hola Starlight, ...¿ quienes son?- preguntó la tímida pegaso- a sí, esos son Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro.- Nunca os había visto por aquí- dijo el draconeqqus- ¿ de donde sois?- bueno, la verdad es que somos... de otra dimensión- confesó Perla- eso explica que nunca os hallamos visto...- la conversación se paró incómodamente, pero por suerte Pinkie llegó para entretenerlos.- Bueno chicos, prepárense para una visita por este fabuloso pueblo.- Pinkie y Starlight los llevaron hacia la zona cercana a la casa de Fluttershy y ella les monstruo la fauna loca, bajo la celosa mirada de Discordia- y ¿ que animales hay en vuestro universo?- hay un poco de todo- dijo Blu- salvo unicornios, pegasos y alicornios. De hecho, yo y Perla somos los últimos de nuestra especie- ¿por qué?- por que algunos humanos se dedican a talar los arboles que nos alimentan y nos sirven de vivienda, nos matan por nuestro pelaje...- Fluttershy se quedó un poco pálida- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Pedro. Fluttershy se alejó gritando de horror- ¡ Fluttershy! ESPERA- dijo Discordia yendo tras ella.

El grupo se marchó de allí, algo confundido y despistado. De nuevo en la plaza los chicos intentaban entretenerse.- hola- dijo una pegaso azul de crines arco iris- ¿quien eres? - me llamo Rainbow Dash, soy la poni más veloz- permíteme que lo dude- dijo Perla- ¿ crees que eres más veloz que yo?- desafió el elemento de la lealtad- Te lo aseguro- Ambas se miraron a los ojos, viendo en los ojos de su adversaria su reflejo y salieron veloz y sincronizada mente hacia un punto difuso en el espacio para regresar dos minutos después , primero llegó Rainbow Dash, causando una reimplosión sónica llenando el cielo de color- ¿ cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó Blu alucinado- Es fácil solo tengo que volar lo suficientemente veloz como para romper la barrera del sonido- ¡ pero es imposible! Ningún animal ha conseguido romper la barrera del sonido y sobrevivir en el intento- pues eso- replicó la pegaso.- será en vuestro mundo, porque yo lo he hecho tres veces- Y te recuerdo que en una de ellas casi destrozas el pueblo al atravesar una grieta espacio- temporal – la advirtió Starlight. Haciendo que Rainbow se ruborizara- mmm... bueno, creo que, tengo que irme aaaaa... ordenar unas nubes, ¡ SIP! Ordenarlas- se rió nerviosamente y salió volando.- ¿ tienes alguien más a quien puedas presentarnos?- dijo Rafael alzando en vuelo- Bueno, hay una unicornio Rarity, que vive cerca de aquí, estoy segura de que estará encantada de conoceros- opinó Starlight.

El grupo trotó hasta la Boutique carrusel y Starlight llamó a la puerta- ¡OH! Hola Stralight, aun no tengo el vestido que me pediste.- No vengo por eso Rarity, estos son unos nuevos amigos- Hola chicos, por favor pasad.- Rarity contemplo a los ponis que entraban- Nunca os había visto ¿ sois nuevos en el pueblo?- En realidad, solo venimos de visita- respondió Nico-tienes un buen porte- dijo la unicornio. Sonrojando al macho.- Serías un perfecto modelo para presentar mi nueva colección masculina en Canterlot ¿ hasta cuando os pensáis quedar aquí?- la verdad, es que estamos intentando irnos cuanto antes- Respondió Perla.- es una lástima – suspiró Rarity mirando a Nico y provocando que Starlight se deprimiese un poco, de lo que Perla y Blu se percataron. Al salir del establecimiento perla se juntó con Starlight y Blu, se juntó con Nico. Poco a poco, los dos fueron juntando a sus acompañantes , y en un momento dado, Pera le puso la zancadilla a su amigo y Blu se la puso a Starlight, provocando que ambos se dieran accidentalmente un beso. Se levantaron inmediatamente, y se pusieron totalmente rojos.

Twilight llegó volando junto a una carta- ¡Chicos buenas noticias! Celestia a accedido a darnos una cita para usar el espejo ¡ hoy mismo!- ¡¿HOY?! - exclamaron todos- Sí, pero debemos darnos prisa para llegar a Canterlot, el tren sale en 10 minutos...

El tren llegó a Canterlot, puntual como siempre, dejando a los visitantes a unos pocos metros del castillos. Al llegar a la entrada los guardias le cerraron la entrada- Dejadlos entrar- dijo una voz familiar para Twilight- ¡ Princesa Celestia!- dijo Twilight feliz- ¿ estos son los ponis que necesitan mi ayuda?- ella asintió . - Entrad, os guiaré hasta el espejo ….-

Durante unos interminables minutos recorrieron los pasillos del castillo, repletos de guardias y que parecían infinitos, hasta un portón dorado con un sol tallado en relieve. Celestia abrió las puertas y permitió el paso a los ponis- ¿ con esto volveremos a casa?- Dijo Rafael emocionado- Si, este espejo os permitirá volver... pero tengo que calibrarlo para dejaros exactamente en vuestro universo.- Celestia abrió un compartimento secreto en el arco del espejo y empezó a girar un calibrador: primero apareció un lugar similar a unas calderas, en el que se escuchaban un rechinar de cuchillos, luego un universo cúbico; después dos torres siendo derribadas por un avión y por último un mundo apocalíptico dominado por un dorito volador, antes de dar con Río de Janeiro- ¡ ES ESTE!- dijo Blu rápidamente. - Daos prisa, el portal no estará mucho tiempo abierto – El grupo fue entrando el el cristal, mientras Nico miraba a Starlight con nostalgia- Nico vamos, rápido- le aviso su amigo Pedro- Pensándolo mejor, me quedo- todos lo miraron sorprendido- ¿ estas seguro?- preguntó Celestia- Si lo haces, probablemente no podrás volver – Nico se acercó a Starlight y la besó en los labios- Estoy seguro...


End file.
